Addicted To You
by Lex Sloan
Summary: Follow up to If/Then. Just how did Lexie Grey become addicted to drugs? Meredith learns about her half sister's troubled past as Lexie is on the road to recovery. Lexie/Mark Mer/Der Lex/Mer family. Very dark, warnings inside. Please vote in story poll in my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Addicted To You**

Author's Note: This kind of a follow up of If/Then. It is my take on Lexie's road to recovery from her drug addiction on how she got to that point in the first place. We don't know much about Lexie this reality, but I picture her parent's dying when was young. Personally I don't see her drug addiction happening in just a couple of years. This will be a very dark story. It will reference suicide, abuse, rape, and drug use. If you do not like reading about these subjects, you might want to skip this story, I know these subjects are not everyone's forte. This is very much a Lexie/Mark story but will also feature a lot of Lexie and Meredith's sisterly relationship. There will also be some MerDer and will have all of other characters, but will be in smaller doses.

**Addicted To You Part One**

Mark Sloan took a deep breath as she stepped inside Jane Doe's or 'Lucille Ball's' hospital room, "Oh sorry." He quickly apologized when he saw a female doctor sitting next Jane Doe's bed.

The blonde looked up, "It's fine. Do you know her? We still don't have a name."

"No. I brought her in. I found her passed out in the middle of the road." Mark explained. He looked over at Jane Doe, glancing the tattoos the decorated her arm. The young woman looked even smaller then she was because of all of the machines she was hooked up to. "How is she doing?"

"Oh, you're the doctor who did her chest compressions." She paused, "I'm Meredith Webber." She extended a hand.

"Mark Sloan."

"She's stable at the moment. Another surgeon and I put in a pacemaker. She should make a full recovery…" Meredith looked down at the young woman, "That is, if she stops doing drugs." She sighed, "I wish we knew her name, so we could contact someone for her. I'm trying to spend my free time here. I don't want her to wake up to no one."

"Meredith." Ellis Grey's voice snapped as she walked into the room. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just some charting mom." Meredith quickly told her, "It's quiet in here and I'm checking up on my patient."

Ellis didn't answer, instead she noticed Mark Sloan, "Dr. Sloan!" She smiled, "You are here. Are you ready for a tour of the hospital? Meredith, I see you have been our new Plastics attending."

"I have." Meredith nodded. "He was actually checking in on our Jane Doe as well. He is the one that brought her in."

Ellis's eyes narrowed to the unconscious woman, "I don't know what we are going to do about her. She doesn't have insurance…"

"Actually I was thinking this could be pro bono." Meredith suggested, "Hear me out before you say no. It could be great publicity for the hospital, if we get her to go to rehab and get her clean."

Ellis looked over to the drug addict and could not help feel a twinge of familiarity when she looked at the girl. "The surgery will be pro bono. And we will offer rehab as well, but Meredith, you have to remember if she doesn't want get well we can't help her."

"Thank you." Meredith whispered.

Ellis turned to Mark, "I can give you that tour now if you would like."

Mark nodded, "That would be great Dr. Grey." He looked over at Jane Doe and then at Meredith, "Keep me updated Dr. Webber?"

Meredith nodded, "Of course. It was nice meeting you Dr. Sloan." Meredith sat back down on the chair that was placed next to Jane Doe and continued to work on the pile of charts she needed to complete.

"How's Jane Doe doing?" Cristina Yang asked as she walked into the room.

"The same. She hasn't woken up yet." Meredith looked over at Jane Doe.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Cristina asked as she sat down on the chair next to Meredith.

Meredith shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up. Jackson told me she didn't have any family. And we don't know her name so we can't contact anyone, if there were anyone to contact. I guess I just feel bad. She's all alone. I just thought it would be nice if someone were here when she woke up."

"That's why I'm glad that I am practically a robot, I don't get attached to patients." Cristina got up to leave. "Let me know when something interesting happens." She quickly left the room and Meredith turned her attention back to her charts.

"I'm alive?" Meredith jumped at the sound of Jane Doe's voice some time later.

"You're awake." Meredith jumped up from her seat. "How are you feeling?" She quickly started to examine the woman.

"I feel like I was hit by a car." She coughed, "Can I have some water?"

"Of course. By the way, you were only almost hit by a car. Luckily the driver saw you before he hit you." Meredith grabbed the pitcher of water that was on the table near Jane Doe's bed. "What is your name? Is there someone I can call for you?"

She shook her head. "No. There no one you can call. You and I have a different definition of luky…"

"What's your name?" Meredith asked again.

"I don't have insurance. I will never be able to pay these hospital bills. You put in the pacemaker?" She asked as she looked down at her chest. Her fingers traced the sore spot over her hospital gown.

"Don't worry about any of the bills. The surgery was pro bono." Meredith sat down again. "Can you please tell me your name now?"

She sighed, "Lexie Grey. Well its Alexandra, but everyone calls me Lexie." Lexie finally revealed her name for the first time in the hospital.

"Lexie?" Meredith looked at her in disbelief. Was _this_ the long lost half sister she knew has found out about a few years earlier?

"Judging by your reaction I'm guessing you're Meredith…" Lexie assumed, "I bet I wasn't what you were expecting." She said with a small smile.

"I'm not sure what to say." Meredith told her honestly. "I have wanted to meet you, to know you…I just had no idea how to find you."

Lexie shrugged. "Trust me; you do not want to know me."

"I didn't know about Thatcher until a few years ago." Meredith suddenly blurted out. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…" She paused. "You must have been really young."

"I was eight." Lexie answered without a hint of emotion in her voice. "I got home from school one day and found him in his bedroom with half of his head blown off."

"I'm so sorry." Meredith whispered. "I can't even imagine what that must have been like." She took a deep breath, "As you probably already know my mom is the chief of this hospital. I talked to her earlier…She um, approved your surgery to be pro bono and we are offering you rehab."

"What's the point?" Lexie asked, her eyes meeting Meredith's. "I'm junkie and sooner or later I will die as a junkie."

"You won't die as a junkie if you let us help you. Please, Lexie…Let us help you."

* * *

><p>"Derek!" Mark jogged up to Derek Shepherd. "Please talk to me."<p>

"I have nothing to say to you." Derek snapped, turning to his former friend.

"I've only known about Addie and Sam for a few weeks. She asked me no t tell you because she wanted to tell you." Mark tried to explain.

"You are supposed to be my friend. Not hers." Derek shot back. "You should have told me my wife had been screwing Sam Bennett every time she went to L.A."

"I know I should have told you. I just thought you would take the news better coming from her."

"She's moving to L.A. to be with him."

"I know. I am so sorry Derek."

"You know what is messed up? I don't even care." Derek shook his head. "I don't care she leaving. I think I might actually be relieved…"

"You two haven't been happy for a long time, have you?"

Derek shook his head, "No. We haven't."

TBC…

I really didn't want Mark to be the father of Addison's child so I decided to write it this way. I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please review, more will be posted really soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I am really sorry this is not an update. I have decided I really don't like the way I started this and I think I might do a rewrite, but do something really different with it. I also have some other story ideas that I would like to run by you all. I would really love it if you would vote for which idea(s?) you like best. All are ultimately Mark/Lexie stories, though some will taker longer then others for them to be together.

Addicted to You (reboot): Will be an A/U of the A/U episode If/Then, lol, if that makes sense. Mark meets a drug addicted stripper Lexie in NY three years before If/Then. He quickly discovers she has growing health problems because of her addiction and since she has no insurance he offers to marry her. (The first third of the story will take place in NY, then will flash forward 3 years and we will see the rest of the Grey's cast. This will be a very dark story.)

Bruised: Takes place near the end of season 8. When Lexie can't find the words to tell Mark she still loves him she decides she needs to move on. She quickly meets Tony, who is seemingly the perfect guy. But it doesn't take long for him to reveal his dark side to Lexie. Will Mark be able to help her escape an abusive relationship? (Will contain abuse.)

On the Edge: Lexie gets drunk the night George finds out he passed his intern test and blew her off and she ends up at Mark's apartment. A rant about George ends up to be something so much more

Untitled: After Lexie professes her love to Mark he breaks up with Julia, knowing he loves Lexie too. Julia doesn't take it very well. Julia and her brother plan to get revenge on the woman who took Mark away from her.

Untitled 2: When 17 year old Lexie visits older sister Meredith at college she meets 21 year old Mark. Sparks fly.


	3. Chapter 3

I counted the votes and Addicted to You Reboot won. And the first part is now posted! I do plan to write all of these story ideas. As of right now I am planning to write Addicted to You and Gravity, formally known as untitled 2 at the same time. Addicted to You is very angsty and Gravity is much more light hearted, so I think I might need the balance. lol Then after one of those is finished I will be writing Bruised, and the either On the Edge or Snapped (Formally untitled 1). But until then, please enjoy the Addicted to You reboot, which is now posted!


End file.
